


Sore and Stuffed

by Sasy_B



Series: S&S [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Come Inflation, Edgeplay, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Foreplay, Galra Keith (Voltron), Groping, Hurt/Comfort, I might make some plot, Keith needs to chill, Kinda, M/M, Not now though, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, SHEITH - Freeform, Scratching, Shiro needs to pay attention to the details when it counts, Size Difference, Sort Of, Top Keith (Voltron), Xenophilia, alien dick, but then again, how do tag, just a bit here and there, slight angst, when doesn't he
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 11:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasy_B/pseuds/Sasy_B
Summary: When an argument in the training room leaves Keith angry and agitated, what else was Shiro supposed to do but check up on his boyfriend? although, after three years drifting in space and fighting in an intergalactic war, you would think Keith would have gained better control over his emotions and himself.This version of S&S is unedited and sloppy. Find the new version here:https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682569/chapters/36436326





	Sore and Stuffed

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first finished and published fic so be nice... that being said, I'm sorry for the terrible alien porn and my inability to be descriptive. have fun! (or don't.) <3

“Hey, wanna tell me what that little ‘fight’ was about just then?” Shiro demanded. Sweat still beaded down his face as he stood in Keith’s doorway, leaning in with both hands on either side of the doorframe.

“Lance should know better than to provoke me like that after everything we’ve all been through.” Keith bit back bitterly, his ears twitched in irritation. “it’s his own damn fault.” he muttered dimly under his breath. He paced the open space of the small sleeping quarters, folding his arms tightly around his abdomen.

He was on edge, had been all week, everyone had seen it and even so Lance couldn’t resist a chance to make a ‘friendly competition’ out of their normal training routine. Keith didn’t want to go along with it to begin with but he knew Lance wasn’t going to shut up unless someone did something about it. And unfortunately that ‘someone’ just had to be him.

“Look,” Keith said exhaustedly “I’m sorry I kicked Lance’s ass again, and I’m sorry I messed up our ‘bonding time’ or whatever. There, are you happy? Now, will you please leave?”

Shiro took in a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose, he looked up at Keith, his long hair now fell three or four inches below his shoulders, he usually liked to keep it tied up but today he’d let it loose during their training. His skin was tinted a soft lavender in patches all over his body and in some areas longer strips of dark purple hair were hard to miss. They trailed up his forearm and down his collarbone in sharp lines, his now pointed ears also had small tufts of the same soft hair on the tips. His hands seemed longer as well, small claw-like nails had grown in short and relatively rounded, they didn't look like much now, but Keith had talked about sharpening them into ‘real claws’ when they grew long enough. 

Shiro stood there, moving his hand from his scared face down to rest on his jutting hip, eying his partner for a moment before he made his decision, pushing off the wall and stepping inside the room he closed the sliding doors, locking them tight behind him. Keith rolled his eyes like some kind of angry high schooler about to make a scene with an overprotective parent.

A different kind of tension sat in the air between them now, Keith turned his back to Shiro fully, as if to will him away.

“Keith,” the taller man spoke. “I know what’s happening,”

Keith didn’t say a word.

“A few months ago, when those blade members were doing all those examinations on you… look I read the files. I know you didn’t want any of us to see them and, after reading through them myself I can understand why but, baby, you’ve gotta talk to me.” Shiro pleaded.

There was silence in the room. Shiro could tell that his lover was heated but still he waited ever patently to hear the full scope of what Keith might have to say. 

Nothing came out. Nothing could come out. They both knew what the issue was and yet neither one of them knew what to do or how to deal.

Finally Keith turned half way so he was facing his bed, his silhouette stiff and unwelcoming, he still kept his gaze locked away from Shiro, not daring a glance at his lover’s face. His arms clung tightly to the black t-shirt that hugged his sweat dampened flesh, still a bit exasperated from the previous workout.

Keith took in a shaky breath and moved his arms down to the hem of his shirt and in one smooth motion, pulled the damp fabric over his head, tossing it onto the floor.

With his upper torso now exposed, Shiro had a pretty good view of the problem at hand.

Keith’s abdomen was swollen, the surface tinted a shade or two too pink, it match the tint of rosy embarrassment flashing across his cheeks. When the smaller man still refused to speak, Shiro stepped closer to examine his young lover for himself.

He seemed to have crossed some boundary in doing so though because, as he grew closer, Keith once again threw his arms over his stomach, clenching his fists against his enlarged waist and dropping his head in what seemed like defeet. Shiro never thought he’d see the day.

Abruptly, Shiro reached his hand out and latched onto Keith’s shoulder, turning the younger man towards him so he could take a peek into his deep, indigo eyes.

His hand lingered there, an arms length away. Shiro seemed to have swallowed his tongue as well. Not being able to communicate properly, he made to move again, slower this time, as though a single wrong step would mean the end of not only this moment, but also their relationship. He stepped closer moving as carefully as he could until his human arm wrapped itself firmly around his lover's shoulders, as if to hold Keith steady. His metal hand met Keith’s bare hip, the cool sensation startled him for a moment but he stayed put, waiting to hear the words he could practically feel dancing behind Shiro’s lips.

“Well…?” Keith choked, now breathless. “If you know so much, what is it that you want to do about it then?” he tried, he didn't expect his words to sound so flat on his tongue. He couldn't stop himself from staring at Shiro’s lips, trying to focus on anything but his kind, beautiful, black eyes and the sinking feeling in his gut. but those lips, those lips that inspire entire planets to find freedom, those lips that lead armies to battle, those lips that carry the weight of all the stars in the sky in their words, those lips look a bit dry, 'perhaps he hasn’t been drinking enough water lately?' He thought distantly. Either way, keith knew what those lips could do to him. 

Keith wanted those lips so, so badly he could practically taste them on his own, however, he needed to hear what Shiro had to say first. He needed it more than the air in his lungs.

“I- Keith, baby, it’s okay.” Shiro’s breath was hot on his face, his voice was low and seemingly rushed as his words finally made their way off his tongue, spilling out into the open air. “Look at me, Keith, you… you’re hurting aren’t you? It’s alright, I’m right here for you. Is this”-he made a downward gesture to Keith’s stomach with a nod of his head- “what you’ve been so wound up about lately? Because you know no matter what I’m right here whenever you need, whatever happen-”

Shiro was abruptly cut off as a soft yet almost hysterical laugh cut through the air, Keith unfurled his arms from around his stomach and wrapped them tightly around Shiro’s waist, involuntarily grinding his hips up against his partners and resting his head on Shiro’s shoulder. 

Breathing in heavily he tried to regain some control over himself but it didn't seem to be working now that he was in Shiro’s strong embrace. 

Shiro was caught of guard and breathless once again as he felt the bulge of his partner’s heat pressed against his thigh, he moved his metal arm up to slip it around Keith’s waist and as he traced his human hand down his lover’s body he stopped at the smaller man’s distended abdomen.

“Anything you need, baby. Anything,” Shiro said simply, as he tilted Keith’s chin up to look directly at him. “Just say it and it’s yours.” he pleaded.

“O-on the bed!” Keith didn’t miss a beat. Now mostly confident that Shiro was okay with all that was surely to come, he wasn’t going to let this opportunity slip away from his grasp.

Keith wiped at his face frantically as he pushed Shiro towards the small, twin sized bed only a few steps away, not leaving any room for argument as he pushed the older man onto the soft bedding.

Briefly the both of them wondered how they ended up like this, but something like pain flashed across Keith’s face and he began to tear the clothing off of his lovers body.

Shiro leaned back toward the head of the bed, staring up at Keith he stripped himself of his own tight black top, exposing his heavily scarred, expertly toned chest to the warm air between them. Keith took off his belt and threw it carelessly to the ground as he climbed into his boyfriend’s lap.

Shiro quickly wrapped his arms around Keith’s waste once again and leaned in to kiss along smaller man's jawline. Keith’s hips bucked once more as he sat in Shiro’s lap, running his hands down the back of his lovers cropped hair and pawing at the nape of his neck.

“Okay, okay.” Keith gasped, realizing just how much he was asking of his lover. “look, shiro, you don’t have to do this for me. I can take care of it myself, I'll be fine, I promise.” the look on his face, however, made that difficult to believe.

“Keith, baby, I won’t ever leave you alone with something like this.” shiro spoke into his collar bone. “I want to be here, for you, with you.”

Keith seemed to think it over for a moment before nodding his head softly and pushing shiro back onto the soft bedding below them.

After a bit of maneuvering in the small space, Keith sat himself as comfortably as he could between shiro’s large, muscular legs. Shiro was leaning his back against the wall at the head of the bed, one leg drawn up as he took off his shoe while the other leg hung awkwardly near the ground beside them, Keith reached up passed Shiro and under his pillow, grabbing a small tube and setting it beside him within reach.

Keith didn’t want to waste any time from there, he worked quickly to undo Shiro’s pants and yank them down, he only managed to get half way down his thighs before shiro caught his lips in a soothing, chaste kiss, he didn’t seem to want to rush and, for his own sake, that was probably for the best. however, Keith was getting antsy and the bulge in his own pants was prominent enough to see why. Shiro continued to kiss him relentlessly, opening his mouth a bit to deepen the kiss ever so slightly.

Suddenly Keith felt a small drag of pleasure eas up his spine as Shiro smoothed his human hand over the straining weight in his lover’s pants. Shiro, while also trying to help relieve Keith a bit, seemed to be trying to gauge to what extent the both of them will have to work themselves.

Keith reached his own hand down and grabbed Shiro’s wrist, “okay,” he spoke. “Look, you read the files right?”

Shiro noded.

“Right, well… then you know that my, um, s-stuff is gonna work differently now than it did before, right?”

'Heh I guess Keith still is a bit of a kid.' Shiro thought. “Baby, I know, I mean, I don’t know but I understand and I’m here for you. Whatever you need.”

It was Keith’s turn to nod his head, he began undoing his own pants while shiro finished removing his other shoe and slipping out of his black bottoms. When they both finally managed to strip to their underpants Keith took the reigns.

He slipped his hand up Shiro’s chest and back down until his fingers met the hem of his boxers. He glanced up at shiro and moved in to steal another kiss, it grew heated and heavy much faster than the last, a slew of wet sounds, of teeth and tongue clashing together, it was all that could be heard as Keith pulled off the tight fabric obstructing their activities.

Keith pulled back to take a breath, he smoothed his hands over Shiro’s thighs feeling the supple yet perfectly toned flesh move beneath his fingertips in anticipation. Keith kissed down his abdomen, being sure to mark every scar as he made his way past the smooth skin of his stomach and down to his hips, skipping over the half hard cock to nuzzle and lick at each and every scar on his thighs as well.

Shiro remained perfectly still even as Keith’s long hair tickled his exposed flesh. he waited in anticipation for what he knew was to come and only reached a hand out to lace into Keith’s silky mane when the younger man pushed his legs farther apart for him.

“Should I turn over for you, baby?” Shiro broke the silence.

“No!” Keith yelped, popping his head up. “No, I want to see you…”

Shiro couldn't disagree, he wanted to watch just as badly. Keith pulled the pillow out from under Shiro’s shoulders and placed it under his hips, he had Shiro lay back farther so his hips were elevated ever so slightly higher than his head.

Keith kissed Shiro’s inner thigh one last time before he grabbed the tube he’d set aside earlier and poured a generous amount of the glistening substance onto his fingers. Shiro took in one last shaky breath to relax as Keith began to work him open one finger at a time, being careful to watch his nails as he did so.

It had been a number of months since either of them had done anything like this, with the coalition efforts at hand there was no such thing as ‘personal time’ anymore and if by chance you did get it, you spent it resting or bonding with your lion, not jacking off alone in your quarters. They were both rusty and a bit nervous, Keith twice as much. But they both needed this and Shiro was going to kill the first person to interfere with them now.

Keith wanted to do this right, he leaned into Shiro’s chest and latched onto one of his nipples, sucking and liking gently as he felt the older man stiffen beneath him, with his free hand he took the other side, massaging and kneading in time with his efforts on the inside.

Keith worked his way up slowly, adding two, then three fingers, being careful to watch Shiro’s reactions along the way. If he were being honest with himself, he thought he could have gone a bit farther, but his growing erection told him that he couldn't wait much longer.

The weight in his stomach had grown exponentially in the past week, and now, as the discomfort settled at the base of his hips, he knew it was time to finish up the foreplay and get on with what they were really here for.

Keith pulled his fingers out of Shiro and sat up over top of him. looking down at the larger man Keith forgot for just a moment where they were and what they were doing on that gigantic ship to begin with. Shiro’s face was flushed a deep pink and sweat dripped down his entire body. Arousal was thick in the air as Shiro panted, peering up at Keith through long black lashes, his tuft of white hair stuck to his forehead and swept around his eyes, framing them like a poloroid. 

Keith forced himself out of his trance and back into the moment. He reached down to take off his boxers but hesitated a moment more.

“Look,” Keith spoke in a soft slur. “It’s… weird, okay? Like, really weird.”

Shiro didn’t say anything, he reached forward grabbing Keith’s hands and guided them down as he gripped the elastic tightly.

If Shiro was being honest, he would tell Keith that he was not prepared to see everything the younger man had at his disposal. His shaft was an average length in his opinion but it seemed to be much, much thicker than he remembered. and… then there was the shape.

The head was perfectly circular and just as wide as the shaft with a relatively large opening at the tip, there was a small bundle of foreskin that sat between the head and the shaft, past that point down the top of his length was a line of jutting purplish ridges, they looked dence, not like bone but a bit more firm than the rest of his erection. On the underside there were two long lines of what seemed to be muscle, rounded and very prominent, running on either side starting from the head and trailing all the way down to the base. And along the entirety of his length was what appeared to be small spines, like what shiro had learned a cat's penis should have back when he was in school, these seemed to be a bit softer than that though. 

Shiro was not sure at all what it was he had been expecting but seeing this on his lover gave him a flurry of emotions. His nerves were alight and he felt fairly inadequate in comparison, yet… to find out what something like this could do to him… Shiro was ready to take whatever risks necessary.

Keith shifted awkwardly above him as he watched Shiro stare. He wanted to run and hide. He had only just gotten used to his new half human, half galra form and now this had to happen, it was more than embarrassing, it was absolutely humiliating.

Keith didn’t know what to do as he knelt between Shiro’s legs, he felt a quiver of his lips and snapped his head away, hiding his face in the crook of his elbow as he tried to recollect himself.

Shiro sat up, reaching out and embracing his boyfriend closely letting him breath for a moment more before he tried to speak.

Before he could even begin he felt something shift between the both of them, looking down at Keith he seemed distant once again, Keith bucked his hips uncomfortably, grinding against Shiro a few times before grumbling low in frustration, he shoved Shiro back onto the bed sheets before he could react and moved to position himself at the larger man’s entrance.

“I’m sorry, Shiro,” keith whimpered. “I can’t hold it back. It hurts.” 

Shiro couldn’t respond, he felt the large head of Keiths dick rub against his entrance for only a second before he slipped in. 

It was only a bit but it had Shiro groaning and gripping at the sheets. He was much bigger than he had been the past handful of times that they had done this and even with all the preparation they had done there was still a slight stinging sensation as he stretched around his lover’s cock.

Shiro only had a moment to breath as Keith bucked his hips just enough to push in that much farther. both of them gasped for air at the tightness of Shiro’s hole. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Keith moaned as he tried to slow himself. The last thing he wanted was for this to be painful for the both of them, 'than again', Keith thought, 'that’s almost inevitable.'

Keith grabbed the small tube again and rubbed more of the slick substance over the remaining, exposed surface of his dick. Looking up at shiro he slowly started to move once more, with each short thrust of his hips he could feel the pressure in his abdomen building up but, now that his needs were being met, it wasn’t so much painful any more as it was irritating, it restricted his movements and made it harder for him to hit those spots he desperately wanted to. 

Keith leaned forward taking Shiro’s mouth in his own, they had only just started really going at it and yet they both looked absolutely wrecked. Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck, tangling his fingers in his knotted hair as he thrusted deeper inside, all the various edges and bumps and textures of Keiths cock were driving Shiro insane, he couldn’t concentrate on any one sensation. It was dizzying and Shiro couldn’t get enough.

The room was quickly filled with the sound of heavy panting and groaning as skin collided with skin in the most euphonious way. Keith couldn’t stop grouping at Shiro, he played with his firm ass and fondled his large chest as he increased his speed again, thrusting as deeply as he could.

That strange shifting sensation moved through Keith’s body again as Keith readjusted their positions. Sitting up on his knees Keith lifted Shiro’s left leg over his own shoulder and straddled his right leg underneath him. Shiro was now laying on his side fisting the bedding in his hands and holding on for dear life.

Keith was getting close, they could both feel it. He looked a bit panicked as his breathing quickened and his thrusts became erratic.

“H-hey now, it’s okay, baby.” Shiro choked as he held back an ungodly moan.

“Shiro, Shiro, I Need- I don’t know.” Keith sounded frantic, he tilted his head back and bit his lip, trying to find something to say that could communicate what was happening. Shiro watched his stomach bulge quiver and constrict.

“You can do it, baby, come inside me!”

“B-but…”

“I know, but I want to feel them inside me too. Can you give them to me, baby? Can you do that for me?”

Keith nodded his head frantically at his lovers reassurance and turned Shiro over onto his stomach, he leaned over top of him and thrusted into Shiro's dripping hole frantically, digging his nails into his large chest as he felt his release inching closer.

Finally, after what felt to Keith like hours, his release hit him like a bus. His body convulsed around the small objects inside of him and he felt them ease their way out into Shiro’s tight hole.

They weren't very large, in fact, 'they seemed to be around the size of a golf ball, perhaps a bit smaller?' Shiro thought distantly. Keith suddenly grabbed the back of Shiro’s head and pushed his face down into the sheets below him as they continued to spill out of his dick one by one. Shiro relaxed his body as much as he could to accommodate the strange objects.

Keith couldn’t contain his voice as he felt each and every large bead slip free, he groaned loudly at the foreign sensation and just before it became too much for him to handle, it stopped. All he felt now was a small trickle of what he hopped was regular semen dripping out of his spent cock.

Carefully, Keith pulled out of Shiro. His entire body ached as he tried to sit himself upright.

Breathlessly he sat back, leaning against the wall opposite Shiro. “Holy shit…” was all he could muster.

Shiro didn’t move, every bit of pressure Keith had felt over the past few weeks was now sitting inside him, Shiro wasn’t sure how many had made themselves at home within his walls but from the look of his now distended stomach it seemed Keith hadn’t saved any of them for himself.

He inhaled a shaky breath and slowly tried to maneuver himself into a more comfortable position. With every movement he felt them shift inside himself. Finally he made his way onto his back.

“O-okay,” Keith finally spoke again from the other side of the bed. “Why don’t we try and fix you up now…?”

“Hmm,” Shiro hummed.

Keith moved to help Shiro into a better position when he cough sight of the angry red scratch marks decorating his now slightly swollen chest. They both flushed bright pink at the thought of anyone else seeing those fresh markings.

Without saying much more Keith moved around his room picking up seemingly random objects and gathering them in his arms. He brought them over to the bed and sat them on the floor. Keith laid one of his red bath towels down next to the assortment of junk and held his hands out to Shiro.

Perplexed, Shiro took one of Keiths hands and slowly sat up. Keith moved behind him, guiding his lover on top of the towel and slipping to sit between him and the bed.

As Shiro inspected the unusual items he began to put the pieces together. Among the items was a small basket lined with another one of Keith's towels, a pair of gloves usually used for cleaning up messes in the kitchen, a box of tissues and a plastic bag… 'Oh', Shiro thought.

“It’s okay,” Keith soothed as he rubbed Shiro’s shoulders, “you took such good care of me, it’s my turn to take care of you now,”

“Alright,” Shiro leaned back against Keith, “but, one question?”

“yeah?”

“What are the gloves for? Aren’t your hands already dirty? Whats an extra few minutes of work going to do to them?”

“Glad to see you’ve still got a sense of humor.” Keith teased.

Shiro shrugged and took in a deep breath. Looking back down it wasn’t hard to see where they needed to start. Shiro was still hard, he hadn’t been touched the entire time and the longer Keith thought about it the more guilty he felt.

Keith circled his hands around Shiro’s weist, flattening his palms over his newly rounded belly. 

“Okay, let’s take care of these once and for all.” Keith said with determination.

Shiro grunted as he brought his knees toward his chest, the weight inside him was uncomfortable but so far there were no signs of any real pain. 

Keith slid his left hand down to Shiro’s still dripping hole while his right hand wrapped itself around his leaking cock.

Pumping his fist a few times Keith began to work Shiro up again, keeping a steady, slow pace as his other hand gingerly opened his hole once more.

“What… am I supposed to do?” Shiro asked sheepishly.

“I don’t know… Push?” the both of them sat puzzled and a bit concerned that none of the small objects had made their way out already if not only for the law of gravity, than how loose Shiro was after everything they had already done should have made this easy.

“Push…” Shiro repeated. 'I can do that.' Shiro took a deep breath, as he let it out he squeezed the muscles in his abdomen, softly at first, testing to see how much force this will actually require, the longer it took the harder he strained around the intruding orbs. Keith continued to work him from the outside, doing what he could to keep Shiro comfortable.

Suddenly, Shiro felt a large shift within himself. He inhaled sharply as one of the spheres made it’s way back down past his walls, inching closer to his entrance. Shiro tossed his head back to rest it on Keith’s shoulder.

Shiro began to mutter words beneath his breath that sounded like incoherent nonsense to Keith. He decided it was time he gave a bit more encouragement to the man he loved so much.

“You’re doing so good, Shiro,” Keith whispered into his ear, his breath was hot and somehow his voice remained steady. “Look at all you’ve taken for me today, it’s incredible! You’re incredible.”

Shiro bit his lip. Keith knew all of his buttons and just when to push them. It was almost sad how he had him wrapped around his finger like that but, then again, Shiro didn’t really mind.

Keith picked up the pace a bit, jerking Shiro just a beat faster. Shiro could feel more of the objects slip farther down his insides as he did his best to push them along.

“That’s right, just push a little bit harder. You can do it, my beautiful Star boy.” 

'Shit.'

Shiro’s breathing was ragged, he was really pushing now, feeling one of the spheres reach his rim. Ever so gently Keith circled a finger around it as it eased its way out, popping onto the towel below.

Shiro let out a soft moan as he felt another slide into it's place. This one was easier than the first, moving up to his opening almost too quickly and rubbing directly on that spot inside him that makes him see stars.

“Alright, another one on its way.” Keith whispered feeling Shiro's discomfort. 

Shiro was ready to burst, with all the sensations he'd felt today his body was overworked and overstimulated. He wasn't sure how he was going to make it through this in one piece but if one thing was certain, it's that there is nothing he wouldn't do for Keith.

He pushed the second one out surprisingly fast, a trickle of whiteish fluid chasing it on its way.

There was a strange pressure that built up inside him now and the feeling that followed was equally unsettling.

'Perhaps one of them was slightly larger than the rest? or maybe two of them were trying to make their way out at the same time?' Shiro wasn't certain, all he knew for sure was that this was going to be a bit harder than the others so far.

He took in a few deep breaths as Keith continued to whisper sweet nothings into his ear. Keith's hands worked relentlessly on his dripping cock, pumping the shaft in long circular motions as Shiro guided the objects inside of him down, and when they reached his opening, Keith took special care to rub and tease his head and slit in sync with the way he massaged his rim. Keith had him down to a science and Shiro couldn't do anything but sit there and take whatever his lover had to give.

Finally, the larger mas moved into position. Shiro did what he could to push it out but it didn't seem to want to budge.

Shiro straightened himself back up in front of Keith as he spoke, “Keith, baby, I'm going to need a bit more help with this one,” Shiro shifted uncomfortably in Keith's lap, trying to find a better position.

Keith's hands stopped working as he tried to figure out a better way to do this. With his hands on his lover's hips, he guided Shiro, turning him around in his lap. Shiro situated himself straddling Keith with his knees on either side of him, his hands also came to rest on either side of Keith's head, gripping tightly to the edge of the bed.

Shiro could feel gravity working in their favor with this new angle. He breathed in and out a few more times and rested his head back in it's previous place on Keith's shoulder.

Keith kept one hand wrapped around Shiro's waste as the other eased its way back into his sore hole, he continued to stretch and massage as they waited for the larger orbe to make its way out.

Looking down, Keith had a very good view of what was happening, he watched as Shiro's abdomen flexed and strained around his large, distending stomach, it was fascinating to watch the perfectly toned muscles work themselves deep within his lover, it was enough to turn Keith back on. he had to focus on what Shiro needed now though, he can wait for another day.

Shiro felt the large object move its way to his rim, he shifted uncomfortably, trying to use his entire body in an effort to push this one free.

Keith did what he could to help ease it out and keep shiro relaxed. Finally it pushed almost half way out and Keith was able to find a hold on it. He pulled gently as it began to slip free the rest of the way. Shiro groaned loudly when the pursued finally subsided.

Keith set this one in the lined basket beside him and moved his hands quickly back to their places on Shiro's body.

There was a large pull inside Shiro and suddenly everything shifted its way down at once. Not to much more effort was needed as he pushed out two, then three more, each one was chased out by more of that white fluid.  
There must have been almost ten sitting on the towel beneath them when Shiro felt yet another relatively large sphere slide down past his walls. This one wasn't quite as large as the previous one but it still proved difficult to get a handle on. 

Keith had resumed his work on Shiro's exhausted dick some time ago and, from the looks of it, Keith wasn't so sure Shiro could last much longer.

He pumped his shaft steadily as Shiro eased what they both hoped to be the last of them out of his aching hole.

Sure enough as the large object slipped free of his rim, Shiro came with an exasperated, shaky sigh into Keith's hand and down his torso. Two more small orbs slipped free as he came down and from the look of it, that seemed to be the very last of them.

“Are you okay, Shiro? is that all of them?” Keith said softly as he nuzzled Shiro's shoulder.

Shiro chuckled a bit as he tried to calm himself once more.

“I don't know, baby, you tell me… Is that the last of them?” Shiro's voice was shaky, but he seemed coherent still.

“I have no idea.” Keith said simply.

Shiro nodded his head and made to move off of Keith, careful not to bump into any of the objects beneath him lest they break open.

He sat down right next to Keith and rubbed a hand exhaustedly over his face. The both of them sat in silence for a moment, taking in the things that had taken place that evening.

Shiro glanced down at the culprits of all this madness. The ones that sat on the towel between Keith's legs were just as Shiro thought, not too much smaller than a golf ball, they had a strange transparency to them, a pinkish tint surrounding a solid purple center. They seemed to be covered in what looked like vanes and the white fluid he had become so familiar with.

Out of the corner of his eye Shiro glanced at the basket sitting on the other side of Keith, strangely, he thought, Keith seemed to have placed the two larger orbs inside of it, separate from the rest.

“What's with all that?” Shiro muttered.

Keith looked up and followed his gaze to the basket. He cocked an eyebrow back at Shiro in confusion.

“T-those are the good ones…” he stammered back as he reached for the box of tissues and began to clean himself of the various fluids his skin had collected.

Shiro looked perplexed. He watched Keith with a variety of questions in his gaze.

“The good ones?” he said after another moment, he couldn't seem to make sense of what Keith was trying to say.

Keith's hands stopped in their fruitless efforts at cleaning himself as he looked up at Shiro again.

“Shiro, you- you read my file didn't you?!”

Shiro's eyes shifted around the room as he tried to piece together what was happening.

“Um…” Shiro stammered “I skimmed…?”

Keith's jaw dropped, he couldn't quite find the right words to speak as he took in the things his boyfriend was telling him.

“Shiro… you don't know how galra procreation works, do you?”

Shiro's silence confirmed it. Keith ran a hand over his face and through his tangled hair as he sat in disbelief.

“I thought- but you- Shiro I-” he was babbling nonsense as he tried to explain the situation to his lover.

Shiro reached his hands out to rest them on Keith's shoulders as he shushed him, trying to help the younger man find his composure.

Keith sat back and stared at the wall directly ahead of them.

“Shiro,” he said slowly, “these… ‘eggs’ as some call them, well, those are the fertile ones.” he pointed to the larger ones in the basket. “All these things need to have to make a, um, little person is the DNA of another parent. Any kind of DNA.”

Shiro stared on at Keith as if he were speaking a different language. Something finally clicked inside his mind as he sat up taller, eyes shifting back and forth between Keith, the towel on the ground and the basket with the two large spheres.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Shiro tried, it was his turn to trip over his tongue as he took in Keith's words.

“This is why galra are able to procreate with basically every other life form, Shiro, I thought that you knew. I thought this whole time that you wanted something like this! Oh my god! that whole thing earlier about ‘being here no matter what’ and ‘I’m never going to leave you alone like this’ I thought you knew but you just wanted sex!"

Keith started to panic as he replayed the things they both had said “god, I knew I should have kicked you out when I had the chance, you disgustin-” 

Keith was cut short as shiro wrapped his arms tightly around him. “Listen to me Keith, those words don't mean anything different now than they did before.” Shiro's voice was even and firm as he spoke.

“But you-”

“I know, I know now. Listen to me, baby, I will never leave you alone again. You mean the universe to me and if this is what you want then I will be right by your side. Do you understand?”

Silent tears streamed down Keith's face as he listened to Shiro's words. He wrapped his arms tightly around Shiro's chest and dug his fingers into his skin.

“You fucking scared me there,” was all Keith could bite out.

After a moment more spent in each other's arms, Keith moved to pick up the smaller 'infertile eggs’ and place them in the plastic bag to dispose of when they get the chance.

Shiro moved to find his clothes and turn on the shower but he soon realized what a challenge that was going to be with the throbbing soreness pulsing through his body. His ass had never been worked so hard before and every muscle in his body screamed out in protest as he took the smallest steps.

Keith noticed quickly and helped his lover onto the bed.

“Just stay here a bit,” he said rubbing a hand over the fresh claw marks on the larger man's chest. “I’ll clean everything up and then I'll start running a shower for us.”

“Are you sure, baby? I can still help,” Shiro looked up at Keith running a hand over his hip.

“Hah, after the pounding I just gave you? No way.” Keith chuckled and set about cleaning up as much as he could.

There were a lot of things to take in now and Shiro was certain he would have more questions than answers as the days pressed on. There were many things he knew he wouldn't be prepared for, but as he watched His boyfriend go about his business in the small room, he knew one thing for sure, more than anything else in the universe: this was the only thing he did not ever want to lose.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are lovely and if you see any grammatical errors feel free to let me know! <3
> 
> Edit: I was informed that people might like a link to my tumblr but I don't know how to make links look pretty so just have my url's instead!
> 
> SFW(main blog): @sasybanana
> 
> NSFW: @sasyboobnana


End file.
